Flowers and Butterflies
by Chibieska
Summary: Sakura hated when Ageha paid attention to another Number. For him, butterflies should pay attention only to flowers. [SAKURAXAGEHA]


Number belongs to Tsubaki Kawori

Title: Flowers and Butterflies

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura had never paid much attention to the books in the library, even if he spent much of his time there. He was always too busy bragging about a job, talking about his skills like Four or complaining about Toneriko to notice the beauty of the books.

But here he was, surrounded by piles of books while Ageha, the librarian, organized the shelves. It was boring, look at the covers and put the books in alphabetical order, after being separated by gender.

Boring, but not bad at all, he could see Ageha smiling childishly as he did work. And he liked that smile, almost as he liked to be cover in blood. He liked the way the afternoon sunlight reflected on the golden hair and how the scent of paper suited Ageha's smell absence. The hands delicately handled each book and Sakura wondered if he were touched by those hands, the touch would be equally gentle.

Ageha was almost an angel, amidst all those smiles, while Sakura was the son of the demon, the cursed child with the smell of blood and sex.

"Sakura" the blonde gestured his hand before the other "are you daydreaming? I'm asking you for the book minutes ago." He pointed to the pile of books.

"I was just thinking that if I don't have a mission, I might be off instead of doing this," he mumbled bitter, ignoring his earlier thoughts and handing the book over.

"Not is this." Ageha returned the book and signaled the correct one. "I should have asked for Toneriko, he's much more efficient," he said dismissively as the redhead handed the correct book.

Just hearing the name of the Five was deeply irritated. It was not enough to be an insolent boy, Toneriko lived on the bar of the blonde's mantle and Sakura wanted to kill the boy every time Ageha defended him.

"Why did not you ask?" He charged contemptuously. "I bet you two would be already over and you'd be having tea now," he was filled with jealousy.

"Probably," Ageha said thoughtfully, "but I called you because I wanted your company."

Sakura felt his face flush right before the large smile that the other had given. Whenever Ageha praised or treated him careful, he felt euphoric. It was a warm, welcoming feeling that he did not know and could not deal with.

"Whatever." He swallowed hard and began to leaf through the first book he had found, escaping from the blonde's gaze.

It was a book about botany, and it did not take long until he found the session about flowers and the cherry blossom with which he shared name. There was a long paragraph stating that butterflies were the main pollinators of this type of flower and that some species lived only from that type of nectar.

"Haha, then Ageha are dependent on Sakura" only then realized that he had made the joke aloud.

"If even the book is saying that Ageha and Sakura are perfect together, you do not have to be jealous of Toneriko" the librarian gave him another intense look.

"Who's jealous?" He stammered. "I'm not going to waste my time on this anymore," the book closed, "if you want help, ask for Toneriko or Anzu. Just call me when you have a real job."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and left, he bumped into a pile of books, making a huge mess in the library. But he could not stay there, not when his face was on fire, his heart beating loudly in his chest, and he wanted to touch every inch of the librarian's body. And that feeling seemed even more out of control than his desire for blood.

Ageha stared at the fallen books and thought of the folded work he would have. Teasing Sakura was so easy, especially with that kind of feeling the redhead could not handle. In other circumstances, he would take the number Four to himself and give him all the love that life has deprived him of receiving, but any spark of affection should be erased. Sakura, Toneriko, Anzu and all the other numbers, they were just pawning within his plan.

* * *

N/T: [1] Sakura means cherry blossom and Ageha means butterfly in Japanese.

[2] I'm not too sure about pollinating the sakuras. I know that peacock butterflies do this, but I do not know if agehas do it.

I know Number is overrated, but I really wanted to write something between Sakura and Ageha.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
